1. Field of the Invention
Modern internal combustion engine design is undergoing important changes to meet new federal standards concerning engine exhaust gas emissions. A major change in engine design recently adopted is the feeding of blow-by gases from the crankcase zone of the engine into the intake air supply to the carburetor rather than venting these gases to the atmosphere as in the past. Further changes adopted involve recycling of a part of the exhaust gases to the combustion zone of the engine in order to minimize objectionable emissions. The blow-by gases from the crankcase zone and the recycled exhaust gases both contain significant amounts of deposit-forming substances which promote the formation of deposits in and around the throttle plate area of the carburetor. These deposits restrict the flow of air through the carburetor at idle and at low speeds so that overrich fuel mixture results. This condition produces rough engine idling and stalling, and serves to increase the undesirable exhaust emissions which the engine design changes are intended to overcome.
Modern gasoline compositions are very highly refined products. Despite this, they contain minor amounts of impurities which can promote corrosion during the period that the fuel is transported and stored and even in the fuel tank, fuel lines and carburetor of the motor vehicle. A commercial motor fuel composition most contain a corrosion inhibitor to inhibit or prevent corrosion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,781 discloses a motor fuel composition containing a substituted succinamic acid having the formula: ##STR2## in which R is an aliphatic hydrocarbon radical having from about 12 to 20 carbon atoms, and X and Y alternately represent hydrogen and an aliphatic hydrocarbon radical having from 6 to 16 carbon atoms.